


movie + ice cream = date

by alwayseven



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven/pseuds/alwayseven





	movie + ice cream = date

Zac is a pretty smooth guy.

Kevin acknowledges this as a universal truth even before he ends up sprawled in Zac's lap, kneeling over him without realizing how it even happens.

Zac shows up at the house with a stack of DVDs and a carton of ice cream which turns out to be confetti cake delight, Kevin's favorite. Kevin doesn't know how Zac knows about the ice cream but Zac has moves and Kevin doesn't question the guy with the ice cream.

Zac even brought an advanced copy of Up! which Kevin hadn't even been able to get and they're sitting in the den with bowls of ice cream on their laps and the little chubby kid with the adorable face trying to save the colorful crazy bird.

Kevin's in his sleep pants because Zac didn't exactly call before he showed up. His feet are bare, tucked beneath his folded legs and he's wearing a t-shirt he stole off Joe that is probably at least five years old given the holes in the armpits and the stretched out neck.

Kevin answered the door expecting Uncle Josh and instead found Zac leaning against the doorjamb, in a red hoodie and skinny jeans, his hair perfect, his face perfect.

"Oh. Um hi," Kevin said brightly and resisted the urge to move behind the door, tugging the too small t-shirt down over his belly and flattening his hair.

It wasn't his fault Zac interrupted him while he was lying in bed, head hanging over the edge to feel the blood rush to his face, feet against the wall in an attempt to alleviate some of the boredom of being at home for three uninterrupted weeks after three months on the road.

"Hey," Zac said, a smile curving his lips. "I thought maybe you'd want to watch a movie."

Kevin fidgeted, smoothing out the wrinkles in his cotton sleep pants and tried not to jump up and down. His body compromised with his brain and settled for bouncing on the balls of his feet.

So now they're in the den and the house is quiet. Kevin's on the opposite end of the sofa from Zac because otherwise he's sure he'd do something stupid like press his face to Zac's hair to see if it's as soft as it looks.

Kevin started crying two minutes into the movie and he hasn't stopped. His cheeks are wet but he refuses to wipe his eyes because otherwise Zac'll know Kevin's crying at a children's Disney movie.

He accidentally sniffles and Zac looks over, an eyebrow raised and a soft smile crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"I'm cold," Kevin blurts out suddenly, the only thing he can think of to say that isn't a twenty-minute monologue in defense of his sappy tears.

Zack doesn't hesitate, just grasps the hem of his sweatshirt and yanks it over his head in one quick movement.

He leans across the distance between them and hands it to Kevin with a small smile before settling somewhere in the middle, feet up on the coffee table, head back against the sofa.

"Um, thanks," Kevin mumbles, cheeks hot for a reason he can't name.

It's oversized and the kind of soft, worn material that means Zac's had it forever.

Kevin pulls it on over his head and pulls the hood up over his hair with the pretense that it'll keep him warmer this way. He pulls the strings tight under his chin until only his eyes are peeking out and inhales deeply. It's warm and smells like Zac, like whatever soap he uses and this cologne or aftershave or whatever that makes Kevin's whole body react, heat in his belly and a slow burn down his spine.

Kevin curls deeper into the sofa, pushing his hands into the pockets of Zac's hoodie and sighing, just a little, just because he can't help it.

Zac Efron is in his house. And Kevin's wearing his hoodie. And he brought ice cream.

Kevin doesn't know much about this sort of thing, not when it's two guys, one of whom is cool and has perfect hair and really white teeth and a smile that makes Kevin feel like he's bathing in sunlight. He doesn't know for sure but he thinks maybe this is a date.

Kevin's not really paying attention to the movie anymore, which is really too bad since he's been waiting forever to see it but it's Zac's fault, giving Kevin his sweatshirt and smelling so good and sitting three feet away.

Kevin turns to sneak a look at Zac and feels his face flush hot. Zac's watching him, an arm along the back of the sofa, turned away from the TV and he's just openly watching Kevin.

His face cracks into a huge grin when he catches Kevin's face, hidden by the hood pulled tight, Kevin's face probably scrunched up.

Kevin scowls. "I'm cold," he says, trying to keep the pout out of his voice. He can handle being made fun of, but something about Zac doing it makes him uncomfortable in a way he doesn't think he likes.

Zac's laughing and Kevin forgets to be disgruntled because Zac has a really nice laugh and it makes his eyes shine.

"Oh my god," Zac says, "I think you might be the most adorable thing ever."

Kevin shakes his head to disagree because he can think of no less than a hundred things that are way cuter than him, like the baby he saw last week at a Meet and Greet wearing a bumble bee costume or the picture of the tiny monkey drinking from a bottle in the newspaper this morning or -

"Kevin," Zac says, and oh, right, Zac's talking to him, Zac thinks _he's_ adorable.

Somehow Zac is a lot closer than Kevin remembered, so close that Kevin can smell him, and he smells even better than his hoodie and this is bad, this is really bad because Kevin has trouble keeping his thoughts to himself in the best of situations and while this may be one of the greatest moments in Kevin's entire life, it's not a great situation for someone who doesn't have much of a brain-to-mouth filter.

"You smell really good," Kevin blurts out, proving his fear. He blanches, cheeks flushing hot and he presses his fingers to his mouth like maybe he can catch the words and push them back in.

"Thanks," Zac grins, and he's pressing closer, scooting along the cushions and pushing into Kevin's space. Kevin doesn't want to get away but for some reason he's not all that aware of, he finds himself crowding backwards into the corner of the sofa.

"Kevin," Zac says and it sounds like he's laughing but Kevin doesn't get the feeling that he's being laughed at, which is nice.

"You should come over here," Zac says, amused, but there's something about his voice, all low and soft that makes Kevin feel warm and tingly.

Kevin stays where he is because it's safe here and safe is good, especially because if he does whatever it is Zac wants him to do, Kevin's pretty sure he won't be able to stop.

Zac reaches up and Kevin holds himself still, breath caught in his chest as Zac fumbles for the hoodie strings, untying them so he can push the hood down, away from Kevin's face.

Zac's thumb brushes Kevin's cheek, a soft barely there swipe that makes Kevin hiss a little because well, Zac's touching him and Kevin is not a very strong guy it turns out, not when it comes to Zac Efron anywhere near him.

Zac curls his fingers around the back of Kevin's neck and pulls him forward, eyes dropping to Kevin's mouth.

Oh.

Kevin opens his mouth to say something and then closes it because he doesn't want Zac to stop.

Zac's lips are cold when they brush Kevin's, cool from the ice cream, and his breath tastes sweet.   
 Kevin makes a pleased hum like a "mm" sound that he can't help because he has two of his favorite things together and it's really nice. Better than nice.

Kevin tries to get closer, get so he can touch Zac somewhere like his shoulder or maybe his chest if Zac'll let him, which is likely since Zac isn't a girl.

Zac throws an arm around Kevin's shoulders and hauls him forward, his free hand cupping Kevin's jaw.

Kevin huffs out a startled breath but lets Zac maneuver him where he wants which is how Kevin ends up in Zac's lap, kneeling over him, ass planted on Zac's thighs.

It's a pretty good place to be, Kevin agrees, pushing closer and opening his mouth to Zac's tongue where he's licking Kevin's lower lip like he's trying to taste as much of him as he can.

Kevin pulls back to catch his breath. He's suddenly too hot, skin tight and sweaty and he can't breathe or focus on anything but the fact that he's sitting on Zac's thighs. Zac's hands are somewhere underneath the hoodie, resting on Kevin's lower back, damp through the cotton of his t-shirt but he might as well be naked for the way it feels, Zac's fingers on him.

Zac's watching him lazily, eyes heavy lidded, the hint of a smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

Kevin drops his head to Zac's shoulder, presses his nose against the soft skin of Zack's collarbone.

"Thanks for the ice cream," he mumbles a little breathlessly. He's not sure that's what he meant to say but it doesn't really matter because Zac chuckles, a low warm sound that rumbles up out of him, vibrating beneath Kevin's cheek and his hands tug Kevin closer.

"You're welcome," Zac says.

 

[ the end ]


End file.
